Cupcakes - Oneshot
by HuggableMonsters
Summary: First story on Fanfic, might not be good. Basically, after the Titans come back from Tokyo they have a party to celebrate Robin and Starfires love for each other and all Titans get invited. After a long day of partying everyone goes to bed. Except two.


_**An, attempted, fluffy one shot between Raven and Jericho because they are, quite frankly, my favourite characters :p I don't usually do fluff cuz I really cant, so bare with me :)**_

After a gruelling day of battling and a party to celebrate Robin and Starfires newly found relationship everyone was out for the night except two titans who were happily talking in the kitchen.

"But how can you like Steven? I don't even think the words Steven and poetry belong in the same sentence. He's no where near as good as Edgar." Raven exclaimed as she took a sip of her tea. She was out of uniform, only wearing grey shorts and a blue sports bra; her long purple hair up in a high pony tail.

_"Blasphemy!" _Jericho signed. _"You know, most of my music comes from his inspiration, are you saying my music Is bad?" _He rose and eyebrow at her in a cocky manner. He too, was out of uniform. He wore red plaid trousers and a white sleeveless shirt which showed his nicely defined muscles. His curly blonde hair messy, as usual.

"No, no of course not. I'm just saying, I guess it is good, but it still does not beat the marvellous.. ness, of Edgar Allen Poe!"

Jericho smiled and waved a hand in dismissal at her as if to say 'pfft'. Raven smiled.

"Oh! We have cupcakes! Want some?" She said reaching into a cupboard and bringing out a tray of cupcakes.

Jericho nodded politely and signed 'thanks' as he took a look at the cakes.

He took one with a large amount of icing on it and grinned at Raven.

"There's not even a difference between them" She said taking the second largest one there.

He gave her a look and raised an eyebrow which said 'Really?'

"Nuuh." She simply said and took a bite out of her cupcake. He copied her actions.

She leant up close to him and pointed to his nose. She giggled at his efforts to try and look cross eyed to see what it was. She took a towel and wiped off some icing.

Jericho was leaning against a counter, arms crossed, muffin in hand, his legs were stuck out a bit far off and Raven stood over his legs, practically straddling him.

"What flavour is yours? Mines got strawberry icing" She asked after a quiet moment of standing in a room holding awkwardness so thick you could practically feel it.

He froze mid bite and took a closer look at the icing. He held out the cake up to her mouth, motioning for her take a bite. She eyed it at first, figuring out what flavour it was but the dimly lit room made it hard for her to see.

She hesitantly took a bite whilst Jericho looked on with a small, smug smile. She swallowed and her eyes lit up.

"Lemon" She grinned.

He smiled contently and put down the muffin and signed:

_"Can I try yours?" _

She nodded. "Yeah, sure."

He took her muffin out of her hand and went to bite it but he stopped. His eyes glittered, he was up to something. He turned his body and put the muffin down. He took Ravens hands in his lightly and gently pulled her closer to him.

"What are you-?"

She stopped talking when Jericho pressed his face close to hers, noses touching and his lips hovered, grazing, over hers. His hands slid over her shoulders, painstakingly slowly down her arms and stopped at her hips.

She breathed heavily out her nose as he turned his head slightly and slowly pressed her into a searing kiss. She was surprised at first, but she should have expected this after catching the mysterious glint in his eyes. Slowly and surely, she let herself melt into the kiss. Closing her eyes slowly and wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her waist tighter.

He massaged her mouth open with hers and snaked his tongue in. Raven gasped slightly but shyly met his tongue with hers and started their battle for dominance. Happiness and love filled Ravens senses as their kiss became hot and passionate. His hands becoming a bit restless as they snaked their way up and down the sides over her body, taking her in in all her glory.

For him, beautiful was the only way he could possibly describe her. Hot, cute and defiantly beautiful. Despite her dark personality towards other people, she was surprisingly open to him when she came on her monthly visits to him up in the mountains in Tibet. She would meditate, rest, talk idly whilst she listened to him play his guitar usually, but sometimes, when they were feeling playful, they would challenge each other. He would expose one of her few weaknesses and chase her round the mountain tops trying to tickle her or she would sometimes fly them both up randomly and then drop him from a certain height. Raven didn't mean it in a nasty way. She always waited at the bottom, then fly up to catch him before he went splat. They shared hugs and the occasional kiss on the cheek as they departed or came together. They were close friends.

For her, he was cute, defiantly. He was the strong, silent (obviously) type. She loved his hair, so soft and fluffy, he was gorgeous. Even she was surprised how open she was to him, she is never like this to anyone, not even with Robin. When he could occasionally come down to the tower to her, Jericho and herself would sit on the roof, whilst she meditates, he will play the guitar. Sometimes, she would even invite him into her room and they would talk and teach him how to read the language on Azarath. He learns about her heritage and family, he understands, he is very interested in it, it seems. He would even teach her how to play the guitar. They were close friends.

Now they are closer.

After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart for air.

In some sort of a daze, Raven smiles up at him and nods slowly.

"Strawberry."

**Well, that happened. :D**


End file.
